


Out of Egypt

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco works on a new potion that keeps him away from Harry more than either of them likes. (Alternate Summary: <i>Draco brews while Harry stews.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2007 hd_holidays on Live journal. At some point I'll probably have it re-beta'd and fixed and repost. But for now, here it is. Please be kind.

~@~

Draco looked out the window of his hotel room in Cairo at the bright lights that lit the sky. The sun was setting, painting the evening with vivid shades of blues, purples and pinks. As he stared at the myriad of colours splashed across the horizon, his only thought was how much he wished Harry were with him. 

His most recent, and hopefully final, attempt at the potion that would all but cure lycanthropy was in the last simmering stage. When it was completed, it would be tested on a small control group and if successful, Draco could be on his way home in about a month. 

Draco, a world-renowned Healer specializing in Potions research, was often away from Harry for several weeks at a time. The longer they were together, the less happy Draco was about his trips. He hoped that the ingredients he had procured here would be what he needed to get his potion to work. He had spent nearly two years researching this particular potion and had been away from Harry for a week already this trip. 

He stood by the window and sighed sadly. He had decided, two days into this trip, that it would be his last. He wanted to settle down and live with Harry on a permanent basis. As contrived as it sounded, he wanted the white picket fence, the happily ever after and, hell if forced to admit it, maybe even a dog to run around in the yard. 

Turning his attention away from the view and back into the room, Draco started when the silence of his room was shattered by a ringing phone. His frown quickly became a smile when he glanced at the clock and realized it would be Harry, with his nightly _checking in with you_ call.

As he reached for the phone Draco settled comfortably on the bed, knowing his conversations with Harry often lasted several hours before either of them was willing to hang up. When he was home, Draco loved this time of the night when he and Harry would snuggle together on the couch and talk to each other about their days. It wasn’t the same when he was away, but it was the best they could manage. They talked too long for a Firecall, and Draco’s research often took him too far away to Apparate for a visit. 

“How are things going, Draco?” Harry asked.

“It’s slow going, but I think we’re on the right track.”

“Well, that’s good then, right? I mean if things are going okay, I’d think you’d sound a bit, well, happier,” Harry pressed on, sounding worried.

“I’m happy. Just a long day, I guess, Harry.” Draco was melancholy tonight and he knew Harry had picked up on his mood. 

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he asked, “Draco? Are you lying on the bed?” 

“Of course I am. I always get comfortable when we talk at night, you do love to ramble on, Potter,” Draco chuckled as he replied.

“Are you dressed for bed?” 

“Why the sudden interest in my clothing, Harry?” 

“Iwannawankwithyoutonight,” Harry babbled out softly and quickly.

Draco sat up on the bed, looking very confused as he sounded out the words to himself. His eyes grew wide as the jumble of words became clear to him. “You want to wank with me tonight? Seriously?” Draco questioned. He could practically _feel_ Harry’s blush through the phone. 

“Never mind,”Harry said very quietly. “It was a stupid idea.”

More than ever, Draco wished he could gather Harry up in his arms and take away all of his insecurities and tell him how wonderful he was. But the distance between them would not allow for that, so he did the next best thing. 

Draco’s voice became deep and full of lust as he said, “It’s not a stupid idea, and if I were there, I’d be rubbing my fingers gently over your prick. I love how it feels as it starts to fill out, knowing that I’m the one who makes you hot, the one who makes you hard. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Harry?”

The small whimper from Harry told him he had made the right decision. 

“Touch yourself, Harry. Gently take your prick and pretend it’s me holding you, caressing you through your pyjama pants. Now, put your hand on your waistband. Take a minute to gently run your fingers into the hair right below your navel. You know I love that soft map of hair that leads me to your beautiful cock. Slide your hand under the waistband; keep it against your soft, hot skin. I love the feel of your skin.”

Draco held back a moan as his hand wrapped around his own erection, giving it a long, slow pull. When he twisted his fist around the tip, his hips thrust up forcefully.

When Harry made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and begging, Draco continued. “Slide your fingers around your prick and give it a squeeze, like I always do when I first touch you. Use your other hand to slide your pyjama pants off. Imagine me there rubbing you against my cheek, feeling the heat of you, smelling your scent and watching that first drop fall from your hard shaft onto your abdomen. “

Draco shuddered when he cupped his sack and thought of Harry and how he loved to gently draw it into his mouth and roll his balls over his tongue. He imitated the motion with his hand; it felt good but wasn’t quite the same. He rested the phone on the extra pillow from his room, leaving both hands free for his pleasure.

As he started to speak again, he heard a muffled sound on the other end of the phone. “Harry?” he called out. “Are you all right?” 

Several seconds passed before the breathy voice he loved hurriedly replied, “Am now. Dropped the phone. Put you on speaker phone. Need both hands. Keep talking.”

“Run your thumb over your slit and imagine it’s my tongue,” Draco continued. “I’m pressing it inside you, capturing every bit. Save it on your thumb and bring it to your mouth. Think of me as you run the moisture over your lips.”

Draco was harder than he could ever remember being, as he mimicked his spoken actions. He moved his hand to his shaft as he murmured, “Get a good grip on your prick and pump into your fist. Hold your hand tight so it feels like your prick is in my arse."

Draco gave a quick tug on his balls to stop from coming too quickly. His pulse was racing and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He heard Harry whimper on the phone and knew he was very close to tipping over the edge. 

“Put some lube on your other hand and slide a finger inside your bum. I’ll be doing the same thing,” Draco said breathily. 

Draco slid a finger into his arse, suddenly surrounded by the memory of Harry fingering him and knowing that Harry was doing the same thing to his own arse back home, Draco spiralled over the edge. Lights flashed behind his eyes and his hips bucked up off the bed, as he shot his hot release across the covers.

In his post orgasmic haze, Draco fumbled for the phone and pressed it to his ear just in time to hear Harry scream out his name. Several silent minutes passed and Draco was getting a bit nervous, when he finally heard rough breathing on the line.

“You okay there, Harry?”he questioned.

“Damn, Draco.” Harry’s voice shook as he spoke. “That was just about the hardest I’ve ever come. I think I passed out for a minute or two. But…”

“But what?” Draco said worriedly. “I thought you wanted to wank with me?”

“Now I miss you more than ever. I really hate it when you’re gone,” Harry said, sadness apparent in his voice.

Draco sighed and replied softly, “I know. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Tomorrow I head over to the lab to start the testing. This could be over soon.”

They spoke words of endearment to each other before finally ending the conversation. Draco sat up, waved his wand to clean his bed, and then crawled under the covers for a few hours of sleep.

~~~*~~~

The next morning Draco was up early. He had to ride a camel to the middle of the Sahara Desert to get to the laboratory. Although it was not near mid-morning, the sun was already high in the sky and beating down on him.

He placed his fedora on his head and chuckled to himself as he recalled when Harry gave it to him. It was his third trip to Cairo and Harry told him it made him look like this Muggle actor who pretended to be a man called Indiana Jones. Now every time he went to Cairo, his _Indy_ hat went along, too.

Draco sighed as he climbed on the back of the camel. 'Bloody stinking beast,' he thought. He still had trouble believing that he couldn't Apparate to the lab. It was almost unfathomable that it had been built so close to the great pyramids. Who in their right mind would put a Wizard facility in the middle of the desert? 

During the ride to the lab, Draco’s mind wandered. He wondered how Harry would react when he finally told him about his time in Cairo and his latest potion. When he arrived at his destination, he climbed off his camel and entered the lab. He had been working with Simon for the last two years, and although they weren’t friends, they had a good rapport and a close working relationship. 

Draco greeted Simon and immediately got down to business. They started to bottle the potion to hand out to the test subjects, being sure to label and identify each one. They were so close to the testing phase, one mistake could ruin years of research and development. The next few days would tell if it was a success or a failure. 

“You never have told me how you were able to convince the Egyptian Wizarding Ministry to allow you to use the papyrus sedge root, “Simon said casually as they finished bottling the potion.

Draco chuckled and then replied, “It wasn’t so difficult to convince them, as it was I had to prove to them I would not damage the environment and make the plant completely extinct. They damn near wanted my first born in order to prove I was sincere about protecting and preserving the damn plant.”

Draco turned and pointed out the window as he continued. “I started by force pollinating the plants and getting them to grow year round. I set up the irrigation system so that the water was pumped in from the Nile. You do remember it was nearly a year before we had enough plants to petition the Ministry for their use.”

Simon laughed and said, “Merlin, all that time I thought you were just being picky about the plants. But why is this so important to you, Draco? Why have you devoted over two years of your life to this one potion?”

Draco paused and looked thoughtful for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, he chose his words carefully and spoke emphatically. “Harry and I had a very dear friend, Remus Lupin. Actually he was more of a family member, who had been bitten when he was ten. He spent a major portion of his life being an outcast. He was intelligent and kind and loved Harry like a son. He never judged him or us. He accepted the unfairness life had dealt him with a quiet dignity and grace that was nothing short of amazing. He was a wonderful teacher and a great person. He died just about four years ago.” 

Draco paused for the briefest of seconds to regain his slipping composure and continued. “The disease was just too much for his body. I watched Harry withdraw in sorrow and decided then and there that I would do everything I could to find something that would completely prevent those afflicted from suffering the painful transformations every month. Transformations that wore on their bodies until their body just gave out. Gave out far too early for those left behind.”

Simon stood silently processing all he had heard. He reached over and patted Draco on his shoulder and said softly, “It sounds as if Remus was a remarkable man.” Clearing his throat he spoke again. “We’d best get these vials set up for the testing.”

Sensing Draco’s hesitation, he continued, “You’re a good man, too, Draco. You’ve devoted so much time to this; it’s only natural that you’d be nervous now.”

Draco shook his head gently before quietly speaking. “This potion means more to me than anything I’ve ever done. Harry has no idea what I’m working on right now. I know it’s too late to save Remus, but if Moony’s Medicinal can help others he will live on in every person it helps. I know it sounds crazy, but I really feel he has been guiding me, showing me the right combination of ingredients. “

Simon looked at his boss and smiled before he spoke. “You’ve researched this completely. The restorative properties in the papyrus sedge root, along with the transformation properties of the myrrh are the right combination. It feels right this time. Sometimes you just have to go with your feelings and let the rest fall into place.” 

The next two weeks seemingly flew by. They had tested two different variations of the potion and neither one was successful. Draco often worked late into the night researching other additives to find the one that would combine to provide the extra punch the potion apparently required. He rubbed his eyes and thought back to his conversation last night with Harry. As the words echoed in his mind, Harry’s voice soft and sad over the phone, he could practically hear every word again.

“I thought you’d be home by now,” Harry had whispered, his voice quivering slightly.

Draco had sighed silently and replied, “I did too, love. I thought for sure this combination was right, but it seems that it needs something else, it needs an extra push. I can’t give up now. I’m so sorry.” Draco had been nearly in tears at hearing the despair in Harry’s voice. 

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him back to the present. “You’re practically dead on your feet. You can’t possibly think nor do any good at this point,” Simon chided softly.

Draco stood and moved slowly to the makeshift bed in the corner of the lab. He collapsed onto the bed without bothering to turn back the covers and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. His sleep was restless and filled with visions of Harry in the arms of other men.

~~~*~~~

Draco woke feeling stiff and quite disoriented. He rubbed his aching neck as he attempted to get his bearings. Reality crashed down on him as he realized he had fallen asleep before he talked to Harry the night before and that he’d slept until nearly noon. He rushed around the lab looking for his mobile. He found it on the corner of his work table, on top of a note.

He opened the note and read: _Draco, Harry called after you had fallen asleep. I explained how little sleep you have been getting and he said not to wake you. He did insist that I leave you a note that said “He loves you and wants to have that conversation with you that you had the other night.” He said you would understand. I think you’re both certifiable. Simon_

Draco smiled as he read the note and quickly hit the speed dial on his mobile. He raised it to his ear in time to hear Harry answer softly, “Draco?”

“Hey there! Sorry I was sleeping last night when you called. I guess I was far more tired than I thought. I never even heard the phone.”

“It’s fine, I know you’re working hard.”

Draco was a bit surprised by the tone in Harry’s voice. He grinned and then spoke seductively, “I hear you’d like a repeat of the other night. Do you have any idea how hard I am for you right now, Harry? How I can feel my prick throb with need at the sound of your voice. How I know there’s a wet patch on the front of my boxers right now. “

Harry bit back a moan and whispered, “Shite, Draco, I’m in a meeting with the Minister of Magic right now. Do you have any idea what you’ve just done to my train of thought! Not to mention other things that need to be not doing what they’re doing right now, thank you very much!”

Draco laughed loudly and then bid Harry good bye with the promise to call him that evening. His mood was decidedly lighter and he was humming when Simon walked in that afternoon.

“Your mood is certainly better than it has been in days,” remarked Simon as he pulled on his lab coat.

Draco snickered before replying, “Amazing what a decent night’s sleep and embarrassing your partner can do for your mood. “ His tone became a bit more serious as he continued, “I have to thank you for making me sleep last night, Simon, and for explaining things to Harry. I owe you on that one.”

“No, all you need to do is to figure out what the hell we need to add to this potion so we can brew a final batch and you can get back to London, before one of the two of you spontaneously combusts from not being together!”

“Wanker,” Draco shot back, with a roll of his eyes.

“Not this guy,” Simon retorted with a smile. “Wife, married, kids….remember?”

“Whatever you say, Simon,” Draco said, smirking as he turned his attention back to the Herbology book in front of him. He thumbed absently through a few pages, before randomly stopping. He looked down at the page in front of him and jumped up from his chair, sending it sliding across the room.

“HOLY FUCKING SHITE ,” he yelled. “SIMON, GET OVER HERE AND LOOK AT THIS! HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!”

Simon rushed to his boss’s side and looked at the page in the book Plants for a Future: Edible & Useful Plants for a Healthier World.

Draco pointed to the open page and the medicinal uses of the plant highlighted there. Simon mumbled aloud as he read to himself, “Vitis flexuosa…restorative….strengthening….” He turned to Draco with his mouth open. “This has to be it! How did you find it?” he asked as he continued to read. “Wait, this plant is native to China and Japan. How do you plan on getting it here? ”

“I have a contact in Beijing; if he can’t get it for me, it doesn’t exist,” Draco said smirking. “I found it because, well, the book just kind of opened up to it.” He took in Simon’s incredulous look and held up a hand as he replied with a shrug, “No one believes less in fate or that kind of shite than me, but it’s the sort of thing that’s happened throughout this entire project. It’s like someone who knows is pushing me in the right direction, to make the right choices. When I finally stopped worrying about why it was happening and just went along with it, everything started to fall into place. “

“That’s….sort of creepy, you know,” Simon said, laughing. “But I suppose if it works, you just have to let it happen.”

Draco nodded his head at Simon in reply. He glanced at his watch before picking up the phone. “Oh bloody hell,” he growled. “It’s after business hours in Beijing. I’ll just have to call Zhou at home.” 

He dialled the phone and started talking to his Beijing contact about getting some of the Vitis flexuosa shipped to him as soon as possible. He was calculating in his head and at best he figured it would be at least the day after next before the plant would arrive. 

He hung up the phone and turned to Simon. “The Vitis won’t be here for at least three days. Apparently, due to its fragile nature, it’s not kept in their regular stock, so add that to the bloody time difference and we’re at three days. If we have everything ready to brew when it arrives and we start right away, the potion should still be ready for testing in about five days. You know what that means don’t you?”

Simon looked confused as he shook his head in reply.

“I have forty eight hours to spend in London with Harry. There’s nothing going on here until the Vitis arrives, you can keep things under control without me. Probably easier for you anyway, if I’m not pacing around like a lunatic. So, I’m going to hop on that blasted camel, book an International Portkey and surprise him. If I play my cards right, I’ll not get out of bed for the next day and a half!”Draco exclaimed as he rushed around the lab cleaning things up. 

“Far too much information, Draco, “retorted Simon laughing. “Now get out of here before I toss you out. I’ll clean things up and get everything ready for when you are back. Do try to get a bit of rest before you come back, all right?”

Draco gave Simon a wave as he raced out the door. When he finally arrived at the hotel, he went immediately to the Special Concierge desk and explained his situation. The Concierge quickly made the necessary arrangements and in a matter of moments, handed Draco a small golden object. Draco looked at the Cartouche and turned to ask the Concierge what it said. Before he even got the question spoken, the Wizard smiled as he said, “Eternal Love. Now go. The Portkey will activate in one hour.” 

Draco hurried to his room and threw a few things in an overnight bag. He didn’t need to pack much, so that went quickly. He wandered through the hotel room and gathered up a few of the mementos he had purchased for Harry and put them in the bag he was packing. After shrinking his overnight bag to fit in his pocket, Draco sat down at the desk. He glanced at the clock and groaned when he realized that there was still fifteen minutes until the Portkey was activated. 

He pulled his mobile from his pocket and hit the speed dial to call Harry and tell him he was on his way home. He quickly hit the end call button and tossed it across the room to the bed. _Slick, Draco_ he thought, _you can’t surprise him if he knows you’re coming_. The thought of coming pulled Draco into a lovely fantasy involving Harry and a blow job. He just had time to grab his mobile as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the room began to spin out of focus.

~~~*~~~

In order to pull off his surprise, Draco had arranged for the Portkey to have him land in the alcove behind their flat. As soon as he arrived, he pulled his overnight bag from his pocket and restored it to its normal size. He shut off his mobile and dropped it inside the bag and then checked his watch, trying to determine the least likely place that Harry would be right then. Taking into account the time difference, he decided that Harry was probably in the kitchen, so with a soft _pop_ , Draco Apparated into their very large bathroom.

The room was full of steam and Draco’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shower and the outline of his lover through the misted glass. The overnight bag slid from his grasp as he watched Harry take the soap and lather his hands before sliding them slowly over his chest. Harry stopped and pinched a nipple between each thumb and then continued sliding his hands down over his stomach and into the thatch of hair that Draco loved to nuzzle. 

Draco’s brain went into overload when Harry gave a needy moan and Draco watched his fingers circle his semi-erect prick. Slowly and quietly, Draco moved forward towards the shower doors, his eyes never moving from Harry’s body. He opened the shower door and slid in behind the brunet and whispered in his ear, “Does your lover know you wank in the shower?”

Harry shrieked and turned quickly, his facial expressions moving from fear to anger to disbelief in a split second. “Draco? What the hell are you doing here?” Draco stepped back to take in the lovely sight in front of him. He was about to tell Harry how wonderful he looked, just as Harry burst out laughing. 

Harry could barely contain himself and Draco was becoming quite annoyed until he looked down and realized that in his excitement, he had walked into the shower completely dressed. He looked up through the fringe of his hair and gave Harry a small smirk and said, “Is it my fault you looked so good I couldn’t wait to join you?”

Harry leaned over in response and began to unbutton Draco’s shirt. As the shirt fell open, Harry placed his palms flat against Draco’s shoulders and slid the shirt down, caressing the skin as he pushed the fabric off. Draco shivered as Harry undid the clasp on his trousers and slowly lowered the zip, brushing his fingers against his hardening prick. Draco quickly toed off his shoes and pushed his trousers and boxers onto the shower floor. He bent down and pulled off his socks, then kicked the wet mess into a corner of the shower stall. 

As he stood he reached over and slid his hands up Harry’s wet legs. When he reached his hips, he pulled Harry closer and nuzzled his face into the dark hair that surrounded his cock. He kissed his way up and over the jutting hip bone, nipping his way across the taut abdomen; he paused to thrust his tongue into Harry’s navel. Draco was nearly undone when Harry moaned in satisfaction, as his prick throbbed and bounced against his chest in anticipation. 

The water was running over Harry’s shoulders in tiny streams and cascading down the tanned skin. Draco lapped at the droplets as they paused on Harry’s chest. He drew a raised nipple into his mouth and sucked on the nub as he flicked it with his tongue. 

“Draco… please,” Harry panted. “S’ been too long…need you.”

“Don’t you dare come yet, Potter. I’ve got plans for you,” Draco admonished as he sucked hard on hollow at the base of Harry’s neck. He blew a cooling breath across the hot flesh and pushed Harry back against the wall, so that from their chests to their feet they were pressed tightly together.

“Oh gods, Harry,” Draco murmured against Harry’s ear, “I’ve missed you so much, this so much.” He gently nipped on the lobe, and moving down to the soft skin under his ear. He alternated between sucking and nipping until the brunet was a quivering mess. 

Harry’s hips thrust up against Draco’s and they began to slide their wet, straining cocks against each other. Harry’s head fell back against the shower wall, and he gave a firm thrust against Draco. They pressed against each other, frotting and moaning, wanting release and yet hoping the feeling would never end.

When Draco reached a hand between their bodies and grasped both erections in his hand, Harry responded with a string of Parseltongue. Draco’s cock jumped as the hisses slid across his skin like silk. 

They kissed as if they could not get close enough to each other. Draco’s lips slid down and he placed several open mouthed kisses on Harry’s neck before returning to capturing his mouth in a breath stealing kiss. 

He released his own prick, keeping a firm hold on Harry’s, as his lover moved off the wall and thrust up into his hand over and over. Draco heard a hitch in Harry’s breath just before he shot the thick streams of his pearly release between their bodies. 

Harry fell back against the wall, attempting to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. As his breathing began to slow, he looked down at Draco’s weeping prick; he turned and reached over to shut off the taps, and quickly yanked the shower door open. He pulled Draco through the open door and gently pushed him out of the bathroom towards their bed.

He watched Draco’s bum jiggle slightly as he walked and before Draco realized what was happening, he found himself bent over the side of the bed. Harry knelt down as he pressed his thumbs into the pale flesh, spread Draco’s arse and gazed at his prize. He pressed his nose up against the puckered flesh and inhaled the musky scent that was Draco’s alone. He watched for a minute as the hole pulsed in anticipation, before he placed his tongue flat against the pink entrance and licked a wide stripe across the opening. 

Draco’s head fell onto his arm, as it rested on the bed, and moaned loudly. He pressed his arse back against Harry’s face, trying to get him to do more, do anything. Harry chuckled against his hole and Draco felt the vibrations race through his body. 

Harry began to kiss and suck at Draco’s arse, placing wet, sloppy kisses all around, but not touching the puckered flesh again. “Bloody hell, you’re going to kill me,” Draco cried and pushed his arse into Harry’s face again. Soon Harry began to push his tongue in and out past the tight ring of muscle, often stopping to place a kiss on the wet flesh. 

Draco reached back and took hold of his own arse and spread his cheeks wider in a silent plea for Harry to press deeper with his tongue. Harry gently moved his left hand under Draco’s and caressed the pale skin. Draco turned and slid his hand up and down Harry’s arm, as if touching him kept him grounded. 

Harry reached down with his free hand and gave his reawakening prick a long, slow pull. He twisted his wrist slightly at the top and gathered the wetness on his palm and began to stroke himself. Harry continued the assault on Draco’s arse, soon adding a finger alongside his tongue. When he crooked his finger just so, he pressed on Draco’s prostate and the blond screamed Harry’s name as his channel clamped on Harry’s finger and his release pulsed in short streams across the duvet.

As Harry stood up, the wet tip of his prick slowly dragged up the back of Draco’s leg causing the blond to shudder slightly. At Harry’s urging, Draco crawled up on the bed and lay on his back and pulled his knees to his chest, opening himself to his lover. Harry moved to between his legs and after a whispered lubrication charm, he slid into Draco in one movement. 

Draco moaned and Harry gave him a chance to adjust before he began to pump his hips back and forth. He spoke in Parseltongue again, telling Draco in sibilant tones how beautiful he was and how he loved the feeling of his slick, tight channel around his cock. 

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco’s neck, before sliding up with the next thrust to cover his lover’s lips with his own. He slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth and moaned as he was reacquainted with the familiar feeling of their tongues twisting together. 

Harry canted his hips as he kissed Draco’s neck and felt the blond shudder as the head of his engorged prick rubbed over that magical spot with each stroke. Harry’s arms shook from the strain of holding himself up over Draco, until they finally gave out, pressing their bodies together. Now, Draco’s reawakened cock was being rubbed deliciously between their bodies with every one of Harry’s thrusts. 

“Oh gods, Harry,”Draco sobbed, his head thrashing. “Please....”

Draco’s hips lifted automatically to meet Harry’s thrusts, his orgasm racing out of him and painting their stomachs lightly. His body tightened and relaxed around Harry, forcing his lover's breath to catch in his throat.

“So close,” murmured Harry into Draco’s neck. Moments later he was screaming out his lover’s name as he pumped his release into the tight channel. He felt completely boneless as he stretched out over Draco’s chest, his head over the blond’s heart. 

Draco carded his fingers through the damp brunet locks as he placed tender kisses on the top of Harry’s head. He was overcome by a sense of remorse as he felt Harry’s shrinking cock slide out of him. He loved it when they were able to stay connected after making love. 

Harry slid off him and curled into his side, casting a quick cleaning charm before kissing him gently on the lips. He barely moved as he whispered, “I’m glad you’re home, Draco, maybe I can sleep tonight.” 

Draco took Harry’s hand and held it over his heart, as he wrapped a leg around Harry’s calf and settled in for an early night.

~~~*~~~

Draco woke the next morning to the sensation of fingers feathering up and down his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and was treated to the sight of his lover propped up on one elbow, gazing at him.

“I still can hardly believe you’re here,” Harry said smiling. 

Draco hesitated just long enough for the smile to leave Harry’s face. Harry pulled his hand off of Draco’s arm and sat up quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So what, you’re here long enough to fuck me and then you’re gone again? How long this time, Draco? Another month that turns into two or three?” Harry said angrily.

Draco sat up slowly and spoke quietly. “First of all, I cannot believe that you think that I have so little respect for you. You knew when we started dating that my work could take me away for months at a time. And when we moved in together, I never hid the fact that my work was important to me. I thought you understood that, Harry.”

“I’m sor….”Harry started to talk, but Draco interrupted him.

“I’m not finished,” he said heatedly. “Just because I’m not sleeping in this bed next to you every night, don’t think for one minute I don’t miss you just as much. That I don’t wish we could be together. For fuck’s sake, Harry, what do I have to do to prove to you I love you?”

“Maybe you could start with being honest with me about what the hell you’ve been doing for that last two years. What the hell am I supposed to think when every time I ask you anything you quickly change the subject or ignore me completely?!” Harry shouted back.

Draco leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. “We need to talk. I should have done this long ago, but now it’s definitely time.” 

Harry glared at Draco as he moved to the foot of the bed, “Fine…talk,” he muttered. In his head several scenarios flashed in rapid succession, most of them had Draco saying good-bye, telling him it was over. He blinked his eyes rapidly to stop the threatening tears.

Draco reached out to place a reassuring caress on Harry’s outstretched leg. When Harry jerked his legs in towards his body, Draco froze. Harry pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, seemingly closing himself off from Draco.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Draco spoke angrily through clenched teeth. “In fact I’d appreciate it if you’d give me a chance before you jump to any more conclusions!”

“Hurt me like the secrets you've already been keeping from me? Is it Simon? You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Harry shouted.

Draco growled at Harry. "Get your head out of your arse, Potter. Merlin, no I don't want Simon. The man's bloody committed to his wife and family. If you’ll let me talk, I’ll tell you why I’ve spent so much time in Cairo and exactly what this potion is all about.” 

Taking a few calming breaths, Draco began to speak quietly. “The whole thing started when Remus became sick. I began to realize that the monthly transformations were taking a toll on his body and that his body was going to wear out before his mind did.” 

Draco looked down at his hands as they twisted in his lap and continued. “So many advances had been made in Wizard and Muggle science. It just seemed logical that there had to be something better than the currently used Wolfsbane Potion. Something stronger that would completely prevent the transformation.” 

He heard the small gasp that came from Harry, but refused to move his eyes up to look at him. Draco hesitated slightly and pressed on. “At the time, I thought I had plenty of years to research and see if there wasn’t something that could be done.” 

Harry covered his mouth with a hand and silenced the sob threatening to break free. Even now, talking about Remus made him very sad. 

“Unfortunately, we both know that was not the case,” Draco said his voice barely a whisper. “And then Remus died. I watched something inside you break, Harry. Losing that last link to your parents was almost your undoing. It nearly killed me to watch you suffer, to see you so inconsolable.” 

Finally he looked into Harry’s eyes. Draco saw the pain that talking about Remus brought, but kept speaking. “At the time I was already deeply involved in that Wizard’s Flu vaccine and couldn’t stop. But in my head, I started making plans. Those plans ended up taking over two years to pan out.” 

Draco paused and shifted in the bed. He ached to pull Harry into his arms and finish explaining everything, but he could not handle it if he was pushed away again. He sighed audibly and continued. “In my spare time I researched lycanthropy and the properties of the Wolfsbane Potion. One day just as I was about to give up, I threw my plant book across the room. I went to pick it up a short time later and it was opened to a page on a rare plant that is found only near the Nile River in Cairo.”

“ It had exactly all the properties I needed, only the problem was that the Egyptian government was protecting the plant from extinction and I was not going to be able to use it unless I could convince them I would not destroy the plant.”

Draco’s voice cracked, yet he continued, “I couldn’t tell you, Harry, I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me if it failed.” He explained the lengthy process of getting the Governmental approval, as he had with Simon. When he finished explaining his last several weeks in Cairo, he looked up to find Harry on all fours, crawling towards him with tear-filled eyes. 

Harry stopped when he reached Draco’s knees and sat back on his heels. As a tear slid down his cheek, he spoke, his voice shaky, “It’s for Remus? Well, because of him? And me?” 

Draco nodded and outstretched his arms and gathered Harry against his chest. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and emotion filled. “I wanted to tell you. So many times, but then something would go wrong or we’d have another delay. I just couldn’t bear to be the one that caused your eyes to look so lost again. And then today, I realized I’d done it anyway. In spite of myself, I’d hurt you.” 

They lay together silently, Harry’s hand caressing Draco’s chest, as the blond drew lazy circles on Harry’s back. 

Finally Draco spoke. “I want what Simon has. I want that with you, you know.”

Harry looked up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“All of it,” Draco continued. “The house, the white picket fence, maybe not kids, but a dog at least. But not right now. The potion is not quite right. In fact, I’m only home until tomorrow morning and then I need to go back to Cairo and brew this one last test batch.”

Harry stiffened slightly in his arms and Draco responded with a small kiss on his nose, before he said, “I’d like you to come back with me, Harry. I’d like to show you Cairo and have you meet Simon.”

“That’s not necessary.” Harry’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he recalled his earlier tirade regarding Simon. 

Draco laughed and gave Harry a small squeeze. “No, not because of that. Because I want you to see Cairo and I really don’t want to be away from you again.” He placed light kisses on Harry’s forehead and cheeks. 

Harry shifted in his arms and pressed his hardening cock against Draco’s thigh. Draco moaned softly as he slid down on the bed, turning so that he was lying on top of Harry. He placed an elbow on either side of Harry’s head and leaned down for a kiss. As the kiss grew in intensity, Draco moved his hips, so that their erections settled next to each other. 

Harry broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, moaning in pleasure at the sensation of their pricks growing hard next to each other. He gave an upward thrust with his hips and soon they were frotting against each other. 

Draco began to shimmy his body down Harry’s smooth skin, nipping and licking on his way. He flicked his tongue out to tease a nipple, chuckling when it became firm under his teasing. He pulled the nub into his mouth and nipped at it gently between his teeth. He placed his mouth around the dusky circle and sucked hard, until the skin beneath his mouth was red and angry. 

Draco barely moved his mouth up before he blew gently on the abused flesh. Harry moaned and pressed his erection into Draco’s stomach, seeking any sort of relief. Draco looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow, before moving to his other nipple and starting the seductive teasing over again.

“Oh fuck, Draco,” Harry moaned. “Please, please….” 

Soon he was kissing his way down Harry’s body. Suddenly he stopped and sat up. Harry gave an angry growl at the loss of his lover’s lips and body against his. 

Draco gave Harry a quick wink before he said, “Patience is a virtue, Harry,” then turning slightly, he grabbed the jar of lube that always sat on the bedside table. He placed it on the bed near Harry’s hip before he leaned back down and ran the tip of his tongue around the outer edge of Harry’s navel. 

Harry’s laugh became a moan as he replied, “Fuck virtue.”

Draco raised his head slightly and whispered, “I’d much rather fuck you.”

Draco turned his body around so that his erection was pressing against Harry’s leg, the wet tip sliding against the sparse hair of Harry’s calf. Harry’s hips bucked up at the sensation and he was rewarded with Draco’s tongue swirling around the base of his prick. Sliding the foreskin back with his hand, Draco pulled the tip into his mouth and began to suck hard, as he slid his mouth down Harry’s shaft. 

“Please, Draco,” Harry begged, as Draco reached over and grabbed the pot of lube, quickly opening the lid. Draco coated two fingers with the cream and immediately pushed them both inside of Harry. 

“Christ,” was Harry’s only response before he began to push back against Draco’s hand. All the while, Draco’s talented tongue was doing marvellous things to his prick. Harry was flooded with sensations; they crashed over his body like waves and suddenly he was coming. Draco slid his mouth back until he held onto only the tip while Harry’s orgasm was pulsing into his mouth.

Draco twisted and scissored his fingers inside the loosening ring of muscle. He dipped several fingers of his other hand into the pot of lube, grasped his prick and stroked himself several times to cover it completely. He pulled his fingers from Harry’s arse and moved over to kneel between his legs. 

“Now, damnit…” Harry panted out before spitting out a string of Parseltongue. 

Draco lifted Harry’s legs as he shuffled forward and rested them on his thighs. He lined up his prick and slid inside in one slow movement. He leaned forward, hooking Harry’s legs on his arms as he rested them on the bed to give Harry time to adjust and to press gentle kisses along his jaw line. 

Harry was moaning and thrusting his hips up in a plea for Draco to start moving.

“A bit anxious are we?” Draco smirked and murmured into Harry’s neck. He yelped when Harry turned his head and bit his earlobe in reply.

Suddenly all thoughts of being tender were gone and Draco pulled nearly out before thrusting hard back into Harry. He continued his hard, brutal thrusts, knowing from the moans and whimpers Harry was making, this was exactly what he wanted.

The fast pace, coupled with the friction Draco’s body provided and the way Draco’s thick cock caressed his prostate with each stroke, soon had Harry’s orgasm coursing out of his body and filling the space between their bodies with its pearly essence. 

Harry’s channel contracted tightly around his prick as he thrust one final time before he filled Harry with his hot seed. Draco shook from the intensity of it, gasping for breath, as he fell against Harry’s chest.

“That was…” Draco whispered.

“Amazing,” Harry finished.

Draco pulled out of Harry slowly and cast a quick Cleansing Charm. “I need a shower, but right now I’m too happy and knackered to give a fuck,” he said.

Harry snickered. “Unless I’m mistaken, you’ve already given a fuck. Quite a good one too.”

Draco gave him a small swat near his bum. “Prat.”

Harry smiled and pulled the covers up over them. “Sleepy….need to rest.” 

Draco nodded as he wrapped Harry in his arms and closed his eyes for a nap.

When they woke, the rest of the day flew by. Harry was busy packing, while Draco was making arrangements for them to be away from their flat for a fortnight. Their Portkey was set to take them back to Draco’s hotel room quite early in the morning. After a leisurely dinner, followed by a romp in the tub, they crawled into bed and fell asleep, satiated and content.

~~~*~~~

They were up early the next morning in anticipation of their trip to Egypt. They made sure everything was closed up, placed Harry’s shrunken luggage and Draco’s overnight bag in their pockets and waited to leave. At the appointed time, each holding tightly to an end of the Cartouche, Draco blew Harry a kiss and they were gone. They landed in the middle of the hotel room in Cairo a short time later. Draco checked the clock in the room and verified that it was nearly mid-morning. Harry quickly unpacked, as Draco was anxious to get to the lab to check in with Simon.

“You could go without me today, if you’re in a hurry,” Harry said, rushing around the room.

Draco sat at the desk, his foot tapping in anticipation, as he schooled his features to appear calmer that he felt before he replied, “That’s not necessary. I’m fine waiting.”

“You’re about to jump out of your skin, you’re so excited.”Harry laughed.

Draco flipped up his middle finger in response. 

Harry walked over and captured the offending digit between his lips, sucking hard to pull it into his mouth.

“Oh shite, Harry,” Draco moaned. “You’re going to kill me yet.”

Harry released the finger with a pop and kissed Draco on the top of his head. “Good thing I’m ready to go then isn’t it?” he replied as he walked to the door. Draco stood and hurried behind him out the door. 

The trip to the lab was uneventful, however Harry was less than impressed with camels as a mode of transportation and complained rather loudly about their smell and the bumpy ride. 

“Are you not a wizard, Potter? Did you neglect to cast a Cushioning Charm on your saddle before we left?” Draco laughed as Harry gave him a two fingered salute in response, but did catch him a few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, as Harry cast the charm on his saddle.

When they arrived at the lab, Draco ushered Harry inside and introduced him to Simon. Harry visibly relaxed as he spoke with the unassuming man about his wife and family. Soon the three men were chatting amiably, as if they had known each other for years. Draco gave Simon a small nod in acknowledgement of his efforts to get to know Harry. 

Before long, Draco and Simon were busy discussing the properties of the Vitis flexuosa that had finally arrived and the best ways to utilize it in the potion. They finally decided to try chopping the entire plant in one potion and just the leaves in another. This way they could determine which use of the plant worked best with their current potion.

Draco looked up and saw Harry standing by one of the large windows of the lab, a silhouette against the backdrop of the pyramids. Draco left his worktable and walked up behind the brunet, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

He buried his nose into the soft skin of Harry’s neck and sighed happily. “I’m sorry, love. If you can put up with me for another hour or so, we’ll be able to leave. The potion needs to simmer overnight and it doesn’t need to be watched.”

Harry’s brow wrinkled as he turned around and said,” I thought Wolfsbane potion had to be watched constantly and stirred all kinds of different ways. At least that’s what Snape used to say.”

Draco smiled at the mention of his old Head of House and replied, “Wolfsbane does. It’s a complex potion that relies on its maker’s abilities as much as the properties of the ingredients. Mooney’s Medicinal relies on its ingredients. That’s why it can be brewed any time and not just prior to the full moon.”

Harry kissed Draco gently on the lips and gave him a playful shove, back towards his work bench. “Go work on that potion so we can head back to the hotel. I’m sure I’ll need a shower when I get back to the room,” he said. 

“Well, it will have to be a quick one; we have dinner reservations at Abou Shakra at seven o’clock and then I want to show you the Khan el-Khalili,” Draco said, his eyes sparkling as he spoke, “It’s a great market and it’s open fairly late, so we can browse a bit before we go back to the hotel.”

Harry smiled in reply and sat at Draco’s desk to wait. His features softened when he saw the picture of the two of them from last Christmas. They had gone to the Manor and celebrated with Narcissa and Severus. Harry had chuckled to Draco about what an unlikely couple they were, until he realized that many people felt the same way about Draco and himself. 

He looked over at Draco as he brewed at his work station. He loved to watch his hands while he prepared the ingredients, the careful motions with his wand, his delicate touch with the knife. Harry nearly moaned aloud as he imagined those same long fingers as they wrapped around his prick or slid deftly into his arse, stretching and preparing him. 

Draco’s voice from across the room broke into Harry’s musings. “We’re just about done here, Harry. You ready for the ride back to the hotel?”

Harry made a face at Draco that belied the nod of his head that he gave the man. He stood and stretched his arms high above his head, his shirt lifting up and exposing his taught abdomen and garnering a smile from Draco as they walked out the door.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they barely had time for a shower before they were on their way back out again to dinner. The food was exquisite and they each enjoyed a Zibib as an after dinner drink.

Draco took Harry’s hand in his as they walked out into the cool evening air. They strolled leisurely on their way to the market place, enjoying the hustle of the city along the way. Once inside, Harry’s eyes grew wide as he viewed the myriad of stalls filled with brightly coulored baubles and inhaled the wonderful, exotic aromas that assaulted his senses.

They wandered around the market, sometimes stopping to haggle with the vendors over a certain item. Harry, in particular, was amazed at what they could buy and had made several gift purchases for his friends back home. When Draco stopped to peruse a display of brightly coloured silk scarves, Harry had assumed he was making a purchase for his mother. As the market began closing for the evening, Harry and Draco began a leisurely walk back to the hotel. 

He slid his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him close. He leaned in and kissed the shell of Harry’s ear before whispering, “Do you have any idea how horny I am? Finally having you here with me? Can you even guess what my fantasy about having you here is?”

He felt Harry shiver and his ears just caught the tiny moan that escaped from Harry’s slightly parted lips. Draco pulled him into an alcove and pressed him up against a wall, as he captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Draco thrust his hips into Harry’s and moaned into his neck, “I need you so badly. If I wasn’t afraid of being arrested I swear I’d take you up against this wall right now.” He sucked roughly on Harry’s Adam’s apple and then soothed it with his tongue. 

“Then you’d better Apparate us both to the hotel room, because in less than ten seconds, your trousers are going to be gone and I won’t be responsible for anything after that,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes and bucking his hips back against Draco’s.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in their hotel room, still wrapped in Draco’s arms.

“Damn lucky you didn’t splinch us,” Harry moaned against Draco’s pale neck. 

“Talent, not luck,” Draco whispered as he ran his long, slender fingers over Harry’s back.

Harry pressed his erection into Draco’s thigh and groaned. “I’ll show you talent.” 

Draco chuckled and released his grip on Harry and moved over to their purchases, selecting a bag carefully. Harry laughed when Draco pulled several of the silk scarves he had been haggling over from inside, his laugher quieting as Draco whispered a spell and removed his clothing. When Draco began a seductive dance, using one of the scarves to slide sensually across his body, Harry whimpered softly. 

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "I can see you wrapped in silk, bound in my bed under my mercy." He trailed the scarf over Harry's arms gently twining it up around one bicep all the way to his wrist. 

Harry moaned softly and placed small kisses on Draco’s jaw. “I want that, too, but...” his voice trembling slightly. 

“Do you trust me, Harry? You have to trust me completely and know that I would never hurt you.”

“I do, please, Draco, I want this,” he whispered as he pressed his erection into Draco’s hip. 

Pressing one finger against Harry’s bare chest, Draco pushed him back until his legs hit the foot of the bed. With one more gentle push, he sent Harry back on to the bed and looked down at him longingly. He crawled onto the bed and moved up and over Harry’s body, stopping when his prick nudged against Harry’s. 

He sat back on Harry’s legs and commanded softly, “ _Accio_ silk scarves.” Several brightly coulored scarves flew into Draco’s outstretched hand. He smiled gently as he leaned forward and continued his journey up his lover’s body, his weeping prick leaving a trail as it dragged across the muscled abdomen. 

He raised Harry’s arms up over his head. “I want you to feel in control. To know you have a way out.” When Harry began to protest, Draco sat up again. “No, Harry. This time you need to feel safe. If you like it we can try other things later. Tonight I’m just going to lay the scarf across your wrists, as a reminder not to move your hands.”

He placed a small kiss on each wrist and then placed the silk gently over Harry’s wrists, “Is that all right?”

Harry nodded, his eyes filled with lust and desire. “Please, Draco, more.”

“Stay right there and don’t move,” Draco whispered as he moved down to sit near Harry’s feet. Holding a scarf in his hand, Draco gently feathered it up the inside of Harry’s leg, barely touching the skin. Harry shivered and his leg jerked involuntarily, trying to move closer to the scarf. “More,” he panted, as he reached for Draco’s arm. “I need more.”

Draco stopped and sat up again. He gently pushed Harry’s hands back above his head and onto the bed. Placing the scarf back across his wrists, he looked directly into Harry’s eyes. “We can only play if you stay still. If the scarf comes off your wrists again, I’m stopping. Understand?”

Harry looked at Draco for several seconds, before smiling and nodding in agreement.

Draco smiled back at him and pulled the scarf across his weeping prick, before sliding it over and down his other leg. As Draco slithered the silk around his bullocks, Harry’s hips jerked and he began to thrash against the bed. 

When he wrapped the silk around Harry’s cock and gently pulled so the silk wound sensually against his skin as it slid off, Harry’s orgasm roared through his body and pulsed across his chest and abdomen. 

Draco chuckled at his gasping lover. “Liked that did you? Next time we can try a little more.” 

When Harry’s breath returned to normal, he shifted around and took Draco’s erection into his mouth in one quick motion. He used every trick that Draco loved and moments later, Draco was screaming Harry’s name into the night as he shot his release down Harry’s throat. 

They slowly manoeuvred themselves around in the bed. Harry pulled Draco against his chest and wrapped him in his arms. As they began to drift off to sleep, Draco turned to face Harry.

“Harry, are you still awake?”

“Mmmm. Sort of, why?” Harry replied sleepily.

“Marry me?”

Harry’s eyes shot open and he struggled to catch his breath. “What?”

“Surely this can’t come as a surprise to you?” Draco said smirking.

Harry looked deeply into the eyes of the man in front of him, the man who mattered more to him than anyone else ever did and ever would. “Well, yeah it does...sort of, “ he murmured as he moved closer and kissed Draco tenderly. They moved apart slightly and Harry whispered the single word that would change their future. “Yes.”

Draco smiled and moved so he was back in Harry’s arms. “Harry?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want a big ceremony. Just our families and a few select friends.”

Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck. “Whatever you want is fine with me.”

They lay curled in each other’s arms as they talked about their future and when they finally slept, it was secure in the knowledge that tonight a commitment to spend the rest of their lives together had been made. 

The next morning they sat over breakfast and made plans for the wedding and discussed Bonding. They decided to get married and bonded as soon as they could after their return to London. They agreed that in order to accomplish this, they would have to rely on Narcissa to make the plans. 

Draco contacted his mum and spent several minutes having a tear-filled conversion with her. She happily promised to have everything ready for their return. 

The ride to the lab was quiet. Draco was nervous about the upcoming test of the newly derived version of Moony’s Medicinal. 

Harry took a hold of Draco’s hand, leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss just before they entered the lab. “No matter what the outcome, Draco, the fact that you cared enough about Remus to try to find a cure for means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me.”

Draco smiled and gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze, then walked into the lab. 

Simon was already there with the two test volunteers. The tension in the room was thick enough to slice. One volunteer would try the potion made by chopping the entire plant in one potion and the other volunteer would try the one made using just the leaves. 

They would know as soon as the potion was taken if it had worked by the change in their magical aura. Simon handed his volunteer the potion and he quickly drank it down. Almost immediately there was a pale yellow glow around him.

“Better, but not gone,” Draco said disappointedly.

“Try yours,” Simon said quietly.

Draco handed his volunteer the potion. He drank it and instantly the air around him glowed a beautiful shade of gold. The volunteer shook his head. “I don’t feel it anymore. The constant burning I used to feel. It’s gone.”

Simon whooped and then slapped Draco on the back. “Well I’ll be damned, Draco. I think we might have done it.”

Draco turned to Harry and pulled him into his arms and began to spin them both around in a circle.

Setting him down, Draco and Simon began to make plans to begin production on the potion as soon as possible. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon talking with the test   
volunteers and making plans in his head for the return trip to London.

The next few weeks passed in a flurry of reporters requesting interviews from both Simon and Draco. Everyone in the Wizarding World wanted to talk to the creators of Mooney’s Medicinal. When the full moon passed and the test volunteer had no affects from it at all, production began the next day. 

Simon agreed to take over the running of the lab and production plant in Cairo. After several heated discussions with Simon over monetary distribution of assets, Draco became a silent partner in the newly formed Seyco, Incorporated.

~~~*~~~

Harry stood in the middle of the hotel room. They had been in Cairo for nearly a month, two weeks longer than they had expected. He smiled as he looked around the room. “You know, I’m going to miss it here.”

Draco walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, settling his chin on his shoulder. “Remember our first night here? The scarves?” He moaned as the memory flashed in his head. “You were a wiggly bugger at first.”

Harry sighed happily. “Too bad we were too busy to try that again.”

Draco smirked and replied, “Oh have we developed a bondage kink?”

“Are the scarves packed?”

“Absolutely,” Draco replied. “I intend to take them on our honeymoon.”

Draco felt the heat from Harry’s cheek as he blushed. “Good,” he said softly, turning to face Draco and kiss him soundly. “Let’s go home.”

~~~*~~~

Two months later the following article appeared on the front page of the Quibbler.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
